


Dreams Do Come True

by Khalyda



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalyda/pseuds/Khalyda
Summary: So what started out as a simple story challenge has inspired me to write a fanfiction.  It's going to be a bit slow to start. Still working out exactly where I want this story to go. Original characters raising a hatchling under contract. It will eventually cross into the jurassic world story, but it will be more au. The first park incidents will have been much more hush hush. So for now,  most people, unless directly involved, don't know about the dinosaur islands. Second park hasn't opened or been announced yet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here we go, it's not perfect and I'm bouncing between using my laptop and my phone to write the chapters. My phone isn't the best for this, so I usually have to redo it on the laptop. I had most of this chapter already written, but I did go through it and rewrote a few parts, so if you read this over on facebook, things have changed. I work a lot so, I won't always have chapters out right away. I'm aiming for once a week, but it might be once every two weeks. I'll do warnings/ratings at the beginning of each chapter.  
> For now, there's no warnings needed and it's a safe read for anyone.

The Usual Kind of Day

It was one of those days, one of those rare days, where there wasn’t anything important to do. Everyone had something to do today, but Kiley. So today she decided to do something she hadn’t done in a while - take a trip to the beach. It was still a bit cold for swimming, but there was plenty to explore along the shoreline.  
A smile crept over her lips as she climbed up over the rocks. The air was crisp and sea breeze was refreshing and delicious. The morning sun was the only thing that kept the day warm. Up and over these rocks, around an other set of rocks, Kiley kept going along the rocky coast. Up ahead, past a few not so stable rocky clumps, there was a partially hidden den, only accessible during low tide. It was one of the places Kiley was able to enjoy being alone.  
She hopped over the last rock and made herself comfortable in the den at the edge of the water. It would be a little while before the tide rose. With a sleepy yawn she leaned back against one of the rocks and looked out at the dark water. It wasn’t clear, but it was crisp as it gently rolled and swirled between the rocky pools.  
It felt good to sit among nature and just be, just exist. No worries of life, no stress of deadlines or traffic jams - just salty sweet air, smooth cool rocks and grainy patches of sand. The little blades of beach grass that sprouted up in the sandy patches between the rocks swayed in the breeze. Just as all the worry left her body, a strange bobbling shape became visible on the dark water’s surface.  
Intrigued by the oddity, Kiley stood up and began climbing over the wobbly rocks toward the peculiar object. As she got closer the object in questioned appeared to be a box of sorts. It seemed well sealed, as far as she could tell anyway. It was still a good bit out of reach, and she stopped for a moment to ponder her next move. The water was deeper here, normally a short swim would be the option, but, it was also early fall and the water would be a lot colder that she felt like dealing with without a change of clothes.  
She looked around, between the rocks, nudging a few. With luck, perhaps she would find a stick or such. After a a bit of poking around, luck decided to be nice. A long thin stick was found, floating between a cluster of rocks. She took the stick and headed back to the closest rock to the floating box. After a few far stretched attempts the stick made contact and the box floated slowly toward her. She shook her head. Being short wasn’t always fun.  
She poked at the box again, waiting impatiently as it seemed to float even slower after the second poke. The box eventually made it’s way to the rocks, just below her feet. With whimsical curiosity she scooped up the box and examined it. It was sturdy and a bit heavy. Opening this would be better done on shore, she thought. With a humph, she pulled the box up and close to herself as she carefully climbed over the rocky hill. Slowly she carried the weighty box toward her vehicle. She wondered what could be in this box, making it so heavy.  
The box itself was very plain, no particular distinguishing marks. It had indented handles, and a few small plastic lined holes on the top. Nothing really big enough to see the contents without having to open the box. After getting the doors unlocked, she climbed into the back of the vehicle with the box. Suspicious of it’s contents, she closed the door behind her and inspected the box. After a good twenty minutes she managed to get the box open. Kiley inhaled deeply before slowly pulled the box lid up high enough to see inside. Who knows what could be in this box - old papers…trash…bugs…a dead body - anything really - but nothing, nothing in the world could have prepared Kiley for what her eyes saw. She let out an ‘eep’ of surprise, confusion and a wee bit of happiness.  
Inside the box was lined with a soft fabric and among the folds of fabric where four oblong eggs of a decent size - bigger than your average chicken egg, about three times the height and about double the width. This was definitely not what she was expecting. What was she going to do with four odd eggs? And who would dump them into the ocean like this? She’d have to take them home, as she was not leaving them here unattended to. Maybe a boat was transporting zoo animals and such, and this box fell off. With a sigh she got into the driver seat and made her way home. How was she going to explain this? It’s been a while since she’d come home with a new animal. And having no idea what was even in the eggs was not going to help in her argument to keep them. She contemplated what she would do as she drove.  
She took her time getting home, trying to figure the best way to go about this. Since she had no idea what was in the eggs, it wasn’t going to be easy to convince Zachary to agree to keeping them. He would be worried that their daughter could get hurt by what ever was in the eggs or that it was some endangered species and they’d be insanely fined and blamed for taking them. She was just going to have to be stubborn and hope for the best. She parked the vehicle, carefully took the box out and made her way into the house.  
“Can I keep them?” Kiley asked as she smiled and looked down into the box. She had set the box on the not very used for anything but clutter dining room table.  
“You don’t even know what they are!” Zachary stated matter of factly. He had hoped she was done with this bringing home rescued animals. They had tried out the idea of helping rescued reptiles for a while, but it became very overwhelming as people would rather give up on their pets than actually try to work with them. Rather than enable more people to make stupid rash decisions only to have them all dumped here, they decided to close down the rescue to the general public. She still helped with the local zoos and wild life rescues.  
“But they’re cute!” Kiley batter her eyelashes and then turned quickly to stop the young child that had run into the kitchen at full speed before she reached the box. She snatched up the child and hugged her tightly, before gently plopping the child onto a chair.  
“They’re eggs. How are they even cute? What if it’s some kind of poisonous snake?”He watched as Kiley let Lizbeth look carefully into the box. As curious as he was, someone here had to be the voice of reason.  
“I want some eggs!” The enthusiastic child exclaimed while staring into the box. For now, her attention was on the strange large eggs in a box.  
“Put them back where you found them. Knowing you, you found some kind of nest and decided they would make lovely pets. Please. Just go put them back.” Zachary shook his head  
and rubbed his temples. He just had a feeling something was weird about theses eggs.  
“I can’t just put the lid back on and toss the box into the ocean.” Kiley frowned as Lizbeth giggled, bounced off the chair and ran into the parlor. The young child flopped up onto the couch and turned on the T.V. Lizbeth was done with the box of eggs for now. They weren’t doing anything interesting right now.  
“Look, they can stay while you get in contact with one of the zoos or wild life reserves. There should be someone who can identify them and get them back out into the wild where they belong.” Zachary shook his head, knowing full well that Kiley wasn’t going to take a full no for an answer and that arguing about this any further would be pointless.  
“Yay!” She smiled and picked up the box. She wanted to say what she thought was in the eggs, we’ve all seen movies and such. But there’s no way it would be possible. And if she had said it out loud, the answer would most definitely be no.  
“Where are you going with the box?” Zachary folded his arms.  
“Uh…upstairs?” Kiley tilted her head.  
“They can stay in the garage. We still don’t know what’s in them.” Zachary watched as Kiley carried the box past him and out into the garage. He made his way into the parlor and sat next to his child. He really hoped those were ostrich eggs or some kind of big bird eggs. But it really did bother him that someone would have just dumped them in the ocean.  
Kiley looked around the garage for a safe place to put the box of eggs. Half of the garage was a workshop the other half was partially neat storage.  
“Hmmm…Oh!” She turned around and spotted the old large kennel that she had used for one of her pets before. After putting the box down, she set to work resetting up the kennel. There wasn’t too much to do. The shelves inside were still in place, and the water bowls were easily filled. She re-wrapped the kennel and placed one of the heat lamps on top. Once done, she gave it a quick overlook and with a nod of approval, she brought the box over and set it inside.  
“That should do.” She moved the heat lamp over a bit, smiled and went back into the house.  
The rest of the evening was fairly uneventful when compared to the day. Unless you counted the mess Lizbeth made when she refused to eat dinner and made a lovely floor painting of mashed potatoes, peas and beef. After a round of showers everything had quieted down, and sleep came shortly after. Well for everyone but Kiley. She just couldn’t get comfortable. Maybe for like two hours, but not much longer. With a restless stretch, she crept out of bed, careful not to wake her husband up. She checked in on her daughter, who was sleeping like a baby, and then continued her way to the garage.  
Kiley carefully closed the door behind her, trying to make as little noise as possible. She muffled a yawn and walked over to the kennel. She stared at the box of eggs, pondering random things, until one of the eggs twitched. With a ‘squee’ of happiness, she grabbed a flashlight off a near by shelf and briskly walked back to the kennel door. Stooping down, she opened the door and sat by the box.  
She watched the egg twitch again. With a smile she tilted the egg just enough to shine the light on it. A hard to make out shadow was visible through the illumination of the flashlight against the egg. She tried this with the other eggs, and in them were smaller clumped shadows. She hummed to herself as she watched over the eggs, waiting for the one in the front to twitch again.  
It was maybe an hour or so later that the first twitchy egg started to crack. Kiley looked on with anticipation, wide eyed, nervous and happy. The tiny cracks turned into patchy holes and after what seemed like an eternity, a small partially feathered reptile like hatchling plopped out. The hatchling looked like a strange reptile, it had a long snout, snake like golden eyes, a long tail, curled up clawed arms, and long hind legs with sharp claws on its little feet, and a particularly long claw on one toe of each foot. If Kiley didn't know any better she would have sworn this was some kind of dinosaur. But that couldn't be. Dinosaurs have been extinct for a very long time. It didn't matter to her right now though. She was simply happy to have witnessed the little creature hatching.  
She picked up the small hatchling and snuggled it close as she stepped out of the kennel to grab a clean towel. The hatchling struggled to get loose and tried to bite, but Kiley kept her grip firm as she gently wrapped up the small hatchling. After a few moments the hatchling calmed down..  
"Look at you, you're so cute!" Kiley whispered as she looked down at the hatchling held close to her. The hatchling made a few small sounds as it watched Kiley. She rubbed the hatchling's head before opening the door back into the house. Peeking in, she saw no one had woken up yet. Kiley hummed softly as she made her way into the kitchen, still holding the hatchling against her.  
"Let's get you something to eat. " Kiley continued to hum softly as she pulled out a package of sliced chicken breast. She was going to use this for today's red curry dinner, but she could always grab more later in the day. Hopefully the little hatchling would like it. She made an educated guess that since it had sharp teeth that some kind of meat would be a good idea. Kiley quietly opened the package and took out two slices of chicken. After wrapping up the rest and putting it away, Kiley retrieved a pair of tongs from a draw and pinched one of the slices.  
She loosened her grip on the hatchling just enough to give it room to eat, and with the tongs held the chicken slice in front of the hatchling. The hatchling snapped at the meat and began to eat. Kiley watched the hatchling gobble up the meat. Once done the hatchling looked up at Kiley as if to ask for more. Kiley smiled and gave the hatchling the second slice.  
"Hm...you need a name..." Kiley studied the hatching before her, as it tiled it's hear to the side and made a soft noise.  
"How about...Dio?" Kiley watched as the hatchling huffed and then made a small squawk . She wasn't sure if it was a boy or girl, but something just seemed to scream boy about it. She rubbed Dio's head and smiled when the hatchling snuggled into her. Kiley walked over to the parlor and sat on the couch. With a yawn she turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. She stopped on one of the kids channels and leaned back into the couch.  
"Just, um, give me a nudge or make some noise if you get hungry while I sleep. I'm a pretty light sleeper. I'll probably wake up anyway if you start moving around." Kiley yawned again as she gently rubbed the hatchling's back through the blanket. The hatchling made a few light sounds before closing is eyes and nuzzling into Kiley.  
"Goodnight Dio." The small remainder of the night was pretty uneventful. Dio had woken once more for food and was more than happy to go back to sleep after eating again. The soft patter of foot steps woke Kiley. She yawned and smiled as Lizbeth climbed up onto the couch next to her.  
"Daddy still asleep?" Kiley sat forward and readjusted the hatchling against her.  
"Yup. What's that?" Lizbeth stared at the hatchling in the blanket.  
"This. This is Dio. You're...new little brother!" Kiley smiled and watched as Lizbeth leaned closer and patted the hatchling. Dio huffed in his sleep.  
"Yay! I've got a new baby brother!" Lizbeth exclaimed and excitedly bounced over to her toy box. She had a little bit of time before it was time to get ready for school.  
Once Dio woke up, Kiley took a quick check into the garage, the other eggs were still full and intact. Kiley looked through a few boxes and smiled as she pulled out an old baby sling. She put Dio into the holder, adjusted it and then made her way to the kitchen to start breakfast. The small creature watched intently as Kiley made breakfast. Every now and then the hatchling would chitter and bob his head. Before placing the bacon on the pan, she held a piece up for Dio to eat. Happily he gobbled up the meat. Kiely set up Lizbeth's plate first and placed it out to the parlor table along with a drink and vitamins. Dio watched as Lizbeth scrambled to the table to eat, still holding onto a toy. The delicious smell of breakfast had finally reached the bedroom where Zachary slept. It wasn't long before he walked into the kitchen. Kiley was so busy setting the other two plates that she didn't realize Zachary was standing right behind her.  
"Morning beautiful, what’cha making?" He smiled as she jumped and spun around.  
"Breakfast. Eggs, bacon, pancakes..." She laughed.  
"Uh. What is that?" Zachary motioned to the baby sling. He wasn’t sure if he really wanted to know.  
"Oh! This is Dio. One of the eggs hatched! Can we keep him? Please!" Kiley gently lifted the hatchling up to show Zachary. Dio fussed for a few moments before settling down again.  
"That's not a normal lizard. In fact I'm sure those aren't supposed to exist right now. And you want to keep him?" Zachary sighed as he grabbed his plate and coffee mug off the counter. Yup. A dinosaur. Just what they needed now. Of course those would be dinosaur eggs…why would they be anything normal. Normal did not follow Kiley around. Infact most things that happened here were not normal.  
"I kind of figured that. But...what if we just keep one? I'll look him up on Google after breakfast. Shouldn't be that hard to figure out what he is." Kiley grabbed her own plate and mug as followed Zachary to the parlor.  
"Kiley, you do realize it would be insane to actually keep a dinosaur, right? And he doesn't look like some kind of sweet little plant eater. He looks like a miniature raptor. And we all know how that ends." Zachary sighed before sipping his coffee. Lizbeth laughed as she watched the TV. She was almost done with her food, but had stopped eating as she sat back and stared intently at the TV.  
"Yeah but, predators are smarter and easier to train.They don’t have to be afraid of everything like a prey animal does." Kiley smiled as she used one of Zachary's own lines against him.  
"Were would you keep him? We don't have all kinds of money to be throwing around. Granted the eggs would probably be worth a lot to the science community. And I don’t even know if it would be illegal to keep him." Zachary started on his breakfast. He knew where this was going. It always went like this when she came home with something new.  
"Well, since they don’t even exist now, there shouldn’t be anything that says I can’t keep him. He’s not native to here, so he wouldn’t be on that list and he’s not going to be on the endangered list…yet…and he isn’t going to fit the description for most of the other lists. And yeah,there has to be some scientific community that would pay for the eggs and that would help with some of the costs. It really would be down to convincing them to let me keep him. As much as I’d like to keep them all…" Kiley smiled.  
"One. Just one. Get the eggs taken care of. Today. Then you need to get something set up for him. And this is the last pet you get. We are going to have a hell of a time finding a vet and it very most likely will not be cheap. And, he's going to need a lot of attention. You won't have time for any other pet." Zachary huffed and shook his head. Kiley frowned for a second and then smiled.  
"I promise I’ll take good care of him! But who should I even contact about the eggs?" Kiley asked just before digging into her food.  
"I don't know. You'll have to figure that out yourself. I'll take Lizbeth to school before I head into work today so you can get a head start on that." Zachary smirked before getting up to clear his place. This should be interesting. He didn't doubt Kiley's ability to handle animals, he just didn't want her to become overwhelmed and she still had to take care of their daughter. He couldn’t do everything now that he was working forty plus hours a week.  
"Lizbeth it's time to get ready for school. Go get dressed and get your backpack together." Kiley poked Lizbeth as she walked by and the little girl smiled and ran up stairs. The morning continued on as close to normal as it could be. Kiley helped get Lizbeth’s hair up into a nice little pony tail before giving her a quick hug and kiss. She walked with her daughter to the door and gave Zachary a kiss. They said their goodbyes, and she closed the door behind them.  
Now she had to get to work researching what Dio was and who would be able to take the eggs. She decided to take pictures of the eggs and get a picture with the light behind one to show that something was alive in the eggs. Finding out what Dio could be was the easy part. He was some kind of raptor. Since there wasn't any alive today, it would be hard to tell which one he was. Once he was full grown, they could use the size for reference. Unless they could get an x ray done and have a paleontologist compare the skeletal structure to other ones there really want much to go on. Besides the bone structure the exact look of the skin, feathers, and other external features were mostly educated guesses mixed with some interesting finds. The finding a responsible safe place to send the eggs was a whole different ball game. It's not like there was a sanctuary for lost dinosaurs. And there wasn't anything leading to someone missing some dinosaur eggs. Kiley almost gave up two hours later. She had just sat back in front of the laptop after feeding Dio, when she remembered reading something about one of the colleges doing genetic studies about using bird DNA and reversing something in it to trace back to dinosaurs. After another hour of searching Kiley finally found a contact that seemed fitting. She sent an email with the pictures attached. Now she would just have to wait for a response.  
Dio wiggled around in the baby sling and made a chirping sound. Kiley looked down and lifted the hatchling up. There wasn't much else to do besides wait. She turned around and set Dio on the floor. This should be fun. The little hatchling pushed himself up, and with wobbly legs he stood and looked around. After making a little chirp, he took a few cautious steps, only to topple forward from the weight of his big baby head. Kiley giggled, which in turn caused Dio to huff in response. He grumbled and pushed himself up again. This time he made it a good bit further before failing to stop and colliding with the couch. This got a laugh out of Kiley and a loud snort out of Dio. Kiley continued to watch as Dio got used to walking and running around. It wasn't until after his next feeding that the computer dinged, alerting her of a new email. She turned to the computer and read through the email. It looked like they would be able to help, and they were willing to pay for the eggs as well. They wanted to meet as soon as possible. She replied to the email, and then sent a text to Zachary to let him know she would be running around and that things were going well. She was glad Lizbeth had an after school after school activity today. Lizbeth had a couple of different ones during the week. The little girl couldn't pick just one so they let her take three to see which one she liked the most.  
The response was almost immediate this time, as if they were eagerly waiting. Kiley picked up the hatchling and placed him gently in the sling. She gathered up the eggs from the garage as well as a car safety harness and loaded everyone up in the vehicle. She was glad she still had a lot of her old gear. Sometimes saving stuff was good.  
The meeting place wasn't far, and there wasn't allot of people there either, which made it easy to find who she was looking. There was a man and a woman. They had been surprised by the find and were even more interested in the hatchling. Dio did not seem to like being poked at, he hissed and hid deeper into the sling. It took a lot of explaining and Kiley had to keep firm that she wanted to keep the hatchling. For a while it didn’t seem possible, but with a bit more pushing and promising to do what ever they needed her to do to keep the hatchling, they finally decided to allow Kiley the one dinosaur. She wasn’t sure if it was because she pushed hard enough, or if they were curious about what would happen or if they happened to notice a strong bond in the making, but she was grateful. It seemed as though these eggs may have actually belonged to them…or someone they were connected to. But Kiley wasn’t sure and they wouldn’t give her a direct answer. Most questions like that were answered with a simple that’s classified information answer. They discussed several legal things, and they had several stipulations for her if she really wanted to keep the dinosaur. She had to get a special license for handing Dio. She was thankful when they said they had a vet specifically for a creature like Dio, but she wasn’t too thrilled about having to make an hour and a half trip twice a week to check in with said vet. They had her sign several legal looking documents and after a short break the woman came back with a folder for Kiley. Inside were copies of the legal documents as well as what seemed like a quick type up of some basic care for Dio. They told her that someone would be by her house within a few days to evaluate a space for an appropriate habitat for Dio. Safety is important with any creature. Kiley was surprised by the amount on the check, but she knew this was all going to Dio. It was part of the deal.  
Finally she was able to leave. She now had a folder with some new information regarding Dio, some legal stuff, and a nice check. She would be bringing Dio to the vet tomorrow. They would do some x-rays and blood tests to make sure everything was okay. Before heading out to gather some needed things, she deposited the check and got some food for Dio. Once everything was done Kiley headed home and was happy to explain everything to Zachary and Lizbeth. Zachary was glad that the people took the eggs and was willing to help setup Dio's habitat. Lizbeth giggled while she followed and playfully chased Dio around the parlor. Kiley was happy to have another little someone to love. She missed having her reptiles, but now she was given a new chance to start fresh. To celebrate the new addition to the family they ordered out a big delicious assortment of Greek/Mediterranean food. Who knew raptors liked Greek food? The night was fun and sweet. Everyone ended up crashing on the couch. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	2. Vet Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the vet and a little bit of fun.   
> Sorry this one is so short. I planned for more to happen in this chapter, but with Christmas so close I haven't had a lot of time to write.

Kiley peeked into the center mirror, and smirked at the sleeping raptor in the car seat basket. The ride to the vet was a long one, but the hatchling had fallen asleep within the first few minutes of the ride. The previous night had gone by well, and Kiley had fed Dio extra this morning in hopes of keeping him more mellow during the visit. A well fed animal usually co-operated better than a hungry one. She wasn’t sure exactly what to expect at this visit.  
***  
She was quite happy that the hatchling had stayed asleep during the waiting room part. Once they had finally gotten into the vet's office room the hatchling started to stir awake. He gave a low grumble when the door opened and the vet stepped in. Kiley gently patted the hatchling telling him it was ok.  
"So you're the lucky person who got to keep the lost raptor. They do require a lot of care." The vet looked Kiley up and down before settling his gaze on the hatchling.   
"So I've noticed. I can only imagine, after looking over the paperwork, how fun this is going to be. I'm Kiley, and this is Dio." She held out her free hand as the little raptor watched intently, waiting for the other human's response. The doctor responded with a firm hand shake.   
"Dr. Colin. Let's get Dio up on the table." He motioned to the table behind them. Kiley held Dio firmly as she set him carefully on the metal table. Dio chirped at his reflection on the metal table. For now he seemed content enough to watch his reflection copy his actions.   
"He will need to come back again later this week, twice next week and then once a week for the next month. After that he'll need to be seen once a month. So far everything looks good. Being this young we need to keep a close eye on him so he doesn't catch anything. Try not to over expose him for the next week. His immune system will need some time to catch up."The vet spoke as he looked Dio over. He turned to the counter by the side of the table, opened the small refrigerator door and took out some vials. The some from the silver tipped needle caught Dio's attention. The hatchling growled. Kiley chuckled as she picked up Dio.  
"It won't hurt so bad if you don't watch it go in. I don't like needles either but they are important." She hugged the hatchling close to her as the vet began. Dio growled again as he nuzzled into Kiley's neck. Kiley hummed softly while the vet took some blood and then have Dio a set of shots.  
*****  
"I thought I was going to be training a pack of raptors." Owen ran his hand through his short hair as he stared at the single egg in the incubator.   
"There was a bit of an issue, but everything should be ready in a week. For now you have this one, which should be due to hatch soon. This will give you a head start to bond with your beta." The man in the white coat replied. The egg twitched and the man in the white coat smiled before leaving the room. It would be best if there was only one person there to guarantee the bond would happen with the right person.   
*****  
Dio huffed as Kiley set him in his car carrier. Three more days and they'd be back again to track his growth and progress. The rest of the visit had been pretty quick.   
"You can't sit in the front. The air bag could crush you. Here, you did good." Kiley smiled and gave Dio a meat treat. The hatchling chirped and gobbled it up. The ride back started out with Kiley talking to Dio about random things before he fell asleep. Like a small ping at the back of her mind Kiley felt a wave of calm and sleepiness lull through her mind. Maybe this is what the files meant about a bond.   
***  
Zachary and Kiley sat on the couch while Lizbeth was crouched down beside Dio on the floor. The TV was on, mainly for background noise. Plates had been cleared of dinner and a well fed Dio was curiously watching the young child playing next to him. He sniffed the toys she held in her hands. She was making the dolls walk around and talk about random things.   
"You know he isn't so bad...Granted he isn't even a full week old yet." Zachary looked down at the two. He knew the little dinosaur would soon become a much more dangerous predator. The cuteness and cuddliness would only last so long. He knew Kiley knew this as well, though he would continue to reminder her just to be safe.   
"Yeah. This is going to be interesting...and a challenge. I think of we keep him really well fed and give him different things to keep him mind busy that or shouldn't be too bad." Kiley smiled.   
"Here. Want to play?" Lizbeth held one of the dolls out toward Dio. The hatchling sniffed the toy and tilted his head.   
"Like this." Lizbeth held the other doll and made it walk. A very confused Dio plucked the doll from Lizbeth's hand with his jaws and shook it.   
"NOOO!" Lizbeth screamed and a startled Dio dropped the doll. He growled at the doll. For a brief moment Kiley felt a strange sensation of confusion.   
"Like this." Lizbeth showed Dio again with the doll she was holding. Dio huffed, lifted the doll by the back of it's hair. He paused to watch the child repeat the same motion of making the doll walk. He tilted his head before dragging and tapping the doll along the floor in front of him.   
"Yay! That's it!" Lizbeth dropped her doll to clap. Dio dropped his doll and trilled happily.   
"I should go pick up some kind of training puzzles for him tomorrow. Well after the people stop by to go over the habitat plan." Kiley smiled again and watched as her daughter carefully scratched the hatchling's neck. Dio chittered as he leaned into the scratches.  
"That should be fun to watch... Him playing with the puzzles, not you going to buy them." Zachary chuckled as he laid his head on Kiley's lap silently raising hours own head scratches. Kiley happily replied.


End file.
